Chocolate
by goth4ever
Summary: The American forces are pulling back from fighting the Nazis! Wait, the date's February 14th? USxUK


The doors to Arthur's office suddenly flow open and a man ran inside, "Sir, the American forces are pulling back!!" he shouted as he ran to the English ruler's desk.

Arthur's eyes widened and he turned away from the window he had been staring out. He put his hands on his desk and narrowed his eyes, "They're pulling back?!" he looked down at his desk, eyes flickering from paper to paper, "What could that bloody fool be thinking!?"

"Sir, the real reason is unknown, but the American did mention something about how you didn't give him any chocolates." He soldier explained.

Arthur's eyes widened again and he looked up at the other, "Chocolates?" He blinked some, trying to think as to why Alfred would pull back his attack forces from the front line of battle, especially when they had the Germans on the verge of drawing back themselves, just because of chocolates. But then it hit him and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He looked up at the soldier, "Wh-what's today's date, soldier?" he asked cautiously.

The soldier was quiet for a moment as he thought but then looked at the other again, "It's February fourteenth, sir."

"V-Valentine's Day?"

"Yes sir,"

Arthur stared at him a moment, feeling the blush on his cheek heat up more. Slowly, he sat down in his chair behind his desk and put his elbows on it. He entwined his fingers together then put his lips to the side of them. The soldier blinked, "Sir? What do you want us to-?" he started but the English man put up a hand. He was quiet for a long moment, making the soldier fidget, but after about fifteen minutes of a heavy silence, the Brit stood up again.

"Where is he right now?" he demanded.

"U-uh… I think he's near the French coast." The soldier answered.

Arthur nodded then walked around his desk and to the door. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. "Don't move from your positions," Arthur ordered, "I'll fix the American forces problem shortly."

* * *

Alfred sighed sadly as he started walking to the ship to go back to the United States. He kicked a rock lazily as he jammed his hands into his bomber jacket's pockets. His fighting spirit was gone with the wind and he felt weak… Definitely not like a hero, so why stay in France?

"Alfred!" he suddenly hear someone behind him call, making his eyes widen. He stopped and turned around to see Arthur running towards him. "Arthur!" he shouted then hurried over to help the other down the steep sand dooms. He held out a hand, which Arthur took gratefully and used to steady himself as he slid down the dooms. "What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

Arthur glared weakly down at the sand, taking his hand back. He put it behind his back, along with the other, making Alfred curious as to what he was hiding. "Um…" the Brit started, "I-I was just informed that you were pulling back from the fight…" he started awkwardly, "And that you were um… you were upset at me."

Alfred stared at the other and moved to see if he could look into the other's eyes, but Arthur moved his head and gaze so that their eyes wouldn't connect. "What are you saying?" Alfred asked.

"J-just let me finish!" the other shouted, his blush increased, "I um… well… It's Valentine's Day today… and even if we're in the middle of a World War, that's no excuse to forget about it. So um… I know how much you like chocolate so…" he glared again, shaking his head, "Ah damn it! J-just take it!" he said then quickly shoved a large box of chocolate into the other's hands. It was red and shaped like a heart. It had a large red, white, and blue ribbon wrapped around it too.

The American stared at it, feeling a blush sneak up onto his cheeks too. "H-happy Valentine's Day, Alfred…" he heard the Brit mumble, making him look up at the other. Arthur looked so bashful and shy, though a pout/glare seemed to never leave his face. His face was so red that it would make Antonio's tomatoes look dull. Arthur had seemed to gather enough courage to look the American in the eyes, though it seemed to quickly disappear when their eyes met.

"A-Arthur…" he stuttered quietly, "Y-you…"

Arthur looked away again, "J-just accept it already!" he shouted, trying to cover up for his bashfulness.

Alfred started at the other for a moment but then his eyes light up with happiness and he smiled wide. He quickly wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde's waist and pulled him to him. He pressed his lips softly and with much tenderness to Arthur's. Arthur's eyes widened and the tops of his ears turned almost as red as his face. He gasped, but when he felt the soft, soothing touch of the American's tongue on his lower lip, he seemed to melt in his arm and he kissed him back, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. He had to put his hands on Alfred's chest to steady himself and to give him something sturdy to lean against, now feeling that his legs weren't very reliable. The screaming sounds of the war planes flying over head didn't seem to faze either of the two blondes. They were both so lost in the semi-passionate moment they were sharing on those gray beaches of France.

Soon, Alfred pulled away, the hunger for oxygen being too strong. Arthur was the one was gasped loudly though. The Brit opened his eyes some, though they were still fogged by the spell of the kiss they just shared, and he looked up at the other.

Alfred grinned his all-American grin, "Thanks Arthur! Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" he gave him one last big, loving kiss, before pulling away and turned to his men. "Change of plans!" he shouted to them, finally feeling his heroic fighting sprite come back to life, "Let's go kick some Nazi ass!!" the men cheered and shouted. They all hurried off the boats and back on to the short as they waved their guns in the air. Alfred watched them with pride in his eyes then turned back to Arthur, so seemed sober enough to stand by himself. He tilted the other's chin up so he could look into his eyes, "And you, Mister," he started with a softer smile, "I will see _you_ after to battle. How about… my room, eight o'clock? I got a pretty little bottle of wine from Francis while I was here with your name written _all_ over it."

Arthur blinked back the spell then smiled. He nodded, "I'd like that," he said softly.

Alfred nodded then held out the box of chocolates, "Keep this safe for me?"

Arthur took it and hugged it to his chest, "Promise,"

"Alright!" he gave him a kiss on the cheek then took his gun from his back and ran back up the hill after his men. Arthur turned around and watched him as he smiled. He chuckled some, "What a git…"


End file.
